New start in school life or Maybe not
by xXxStrawberryAngelxXx
Summary: "LET GO OF ME YOU PERV!" I then felt warm breath on the back of my neck "No" he whispered in my ear. "Fine have it your way then" I found out my position and kicked my leg back and hit him right where it hurts the most.
1. Chapter 1: A new Beginning

**Angel-chan: Hey people *smiles* **

**Amu: Angel-chan are you making a new story.**

**Angel-chan: Yes I got the idea yesterday *smiles* while hearing Hatsune Miku**

**Miku: Hi everyone **

**Amu: Hi Miku-chan I'm Amu**

**Ikuto: Yo names Ikuto**

**Everyone: HI MIKU!**

**Angel-chan: Well in this story Hatsune Miku is Amu-chan's little sister. **

**Amu and Miku: EH~? Really?**

**Angel-chan: Yup**

**Kaito: MIKU!**

**Miku: HUH~!? *runs away* **

**Angel-chan: Oh Hey Kaito**

**Kaito: Hey Angel-chan *looks around* **

**Ikuto and Amu: She went that way *pointed towards Miku* **

**Kaito: *grins* Thanks *runs towards where they pointed* **

**Angel-chan: Well then wil Kaito chases after Miku can someone do the disclaimers please. **

**Amu: xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Shugo Chara! Or the Vocaloids. **

**Ikuto: Enjoy.**

* * *

**.:Normal POV:.**

It was Monday morning the sky was clear and blue, the sun was shining bright, the weather was simply perfect for the student of Seiyo High. Student were talking with their friends catching up with each other telling one another what new things have happen, getting answers to their unfinished homework but most importantly they discussed what they all did during their spring vacation. It was the start of a new semester with new classes, new classmates and maybe even new students.

At the gate entrance of the school stood the two, most popular boy's in the whole campus—The Tsukiyomi brothers—. Their names were known throughout the whole campus, there was not a person who did not know of them.

"KYA! It's them~! The Tsukiyomi Brothers!" Girls squealed at the mere sight of the boys.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto was the oldest and was labeled as the playboy of the school. He had silk like midnight blue hair with indigo blue orbs. Tall and lean with a fit body that any guy would want and any girl would drool for.

Then there was the younger brother Tsukiyomi Kaito who was labeled the pretty boy of the school. He had silk like blue hair with light blue orbs. He tall and lean as his brother and a well shape form body that all girls went gaga for.

The brothers were both breathtakingly handsome. Girls soon surrounded the siblings; everywhere the siblings turned all they would see were their fan girls. "Hello lady's how are you all this morning." Ikuto said with a smirk on his lips facing the sea of girls in front of him.

"KYAAA! MASTER IKUTO!" Was all the girls responded with hearts in their eyes.

"It's good to see you all again lady's." Kaito said with a sweet smile that made any girl swooped off their feet.

"MASTER KAITO! WE LOVE YOU!" Girls screamed as they tried to get closer to Kaito only to no avail. The two brothers tried to break free from the circle that the girls had formed around the siblings only to fail.

"Why look at that it's SS501!" Ikuto yelled aloud creating the girls to turn their head towards where they believe the boy band was "located".

"Where, where, where?!" They called out as they franticly looked for the boy band causing them to get distracted enough for the brother to slip out of the circle without getting notice. When the sea of girl finally saw that they were tricked they turn to the center of the circle only to fine the two boys they so dearly love gone. "Eh! Where did they go?" Soon enough they were off in search for them. Just as they peeled themselves away from the gates entrance, two girls set foot onto the campus.

"Hey Miku are you sure this is what you want we can always turn back." One of the girls offered the other girl as she stared at her in concern.

Her name was Hinamori Amu. She was labeled the 'Cool' n 'Spicy girl when she was in elementary school. Her hair was long and glossy rosette pink hair and golden brown spheres. She was the perfect height for a girl measuring at 5'7 her curves were all in the places. Her skin was flawless and was the perfect tone or cream. Next to Amu was her little sister who now shook her head responding to Amu's question.

"No Ami I want to do this I always wanted to go to a school like this." Miku said with a bright smile on her lips.

Hinamori Miku had never gone to a school before she was homeschool for as long as she can remember. Miku had soft pink hair and pearl pink gems. She was just as perfect as her older sister the only thing was that her skin tone was lighter than Amu's.

"Alright then Miku, but…don't you think you're going over broad with this whole pink hair and eyes? I mean couldn't it be another color other than mine?"

Miku looked at Amu with a smile on her face. "Nope you know I always wanted to look like you sis."

Amu gave out a sigh as a small smile was forming onto her lips.

"Yay you smiled! You haven't smiles for a awhile," Amu rolled her eyes at the sudden sentence as she started to make her way towards the school. "Eh? Wait Amu!" Miku called out towards her older sister as she started to jog her way towards her. Once catching up with her Miku turn to face her sister with a smile on her lips.

"So where are we going sis?" Miku asked just when her attention was redirected towards something else other than Amu.

"Where else do you think we're going Miku but to the main office." Miku nodded at the response Amu gave her still letting her eyes wonder about that she did not notice that she was about to collide with someone else.

"Ow!" Amu looked over her shoulder to see her little sister on the ground rubbing her nose facing the person with who she collided.

"Miku!" Amu quickly rushed over towards her sister's side kneeling down to her height to see if she was hurt. "Are you okay Miku?" Amu asked her with concern dripping in her words. Miku simply nodded her head still dazed from the impact. Amu held her arm and help her off the floor when finally stand on her own Amu's concern disappeared completely as anger took its place. Amu then whacks her sister up right the head.

"Owww! What was that for?" Miku asked as she cradled the backside of her head in her small hands. Only gain her a blank expression from Amu.

"That was for not looking where you are going. Just look at what yo did idiot." Amu guided Miku's gazed towards the person on the floor. Miku quickly went over towards the boy's side kneeling down beside him.

"Hey are you okay?" The boy had blue hair lifted his head and looked straight into Miku's pearl pink eyes instantly getting mesmerized by her pink pearl pools.

"Huh…Oh…Yeah." The boy responded earning a sigh of relief from Miku.

"I'm glad well, I'm sorry about bumping into you I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Miku said only to get nothing from the boy in front of her but silence.

"You never pay attention…" Miku looked over her shoulder to give her sister a scowl that only lasted a few second before she returned her attention to the boy.

"Well again I'm sorry…Ah…" The boy finally found his voice to speak and answered Miku.

"Kaito, my name is Tsukiyomi Kaito." Miku smiled when he introduced himself.

"Well I'm sorry to have bumped into you Mr. Tsukiyomi. Well I have to get going bye…" Miku stood up and walked next to Amu as they started to make their way down the hall. Kaito on the other had stayed sitting down there dazed from the smile Miku flashed him only to snap out of it to find out he never got the girls name.

"Wait," However he was too late the girls were long gone. Kaito gave out a sigh of defeat as he started to get up. "I never got her name?" He said to himself as he dusted the dirt off his clothes.

"Hey…Kaito what happen?" Kaito looked over his shoulder to see it was brother coming out from hiding.

"Nothing I just bumped into a girl. She had pink hair and pink eyes she wasn't only she was with another girl to but I didn't get to see how she looked like." Ikuto simply looked at his brother.

"Must have been a fan girl Kaito." Ikuto said bluntly only to have Kaito shake his head.

"No she wasn't she was different she didn't go all gaga over me like the others and neither did the other girl." Ikuto raised an eyebrow at this.

"Hm…This is interesting I would like to meet these girl's and see if they'll have the same reaction when they see me. Did you get her name?"

"No…"

"Oh well, I have a feeling we'll meet them soon. So don't worry about it that much okay bro." Kaito nodded at Ikuto's response. The two siblings then started towards their class.

_**New Start in School Life or Maybe Not**_

**§§Amu's POV§§**

"Gezz Miku when won't you space out." I said making Miku pout.

"Mou Amu-chan it wasn't like I want to bump into the guy but…" I glance over towards her.

"But?" she looked over at him.

"But the guy…what was his name…Tsukiyomi…Just kept on staring at me." I raised an eyebrow.

"That's just plain weird," Miku nodded. I looked up ahead only to see a door with the plaque that say's _–Main Office-_ "Well, here's the office come on it's getting late and we still got to get those schedule." I said as I opened the door to the office letting us both in. The room smelled like _Thai-Dragon Fruit-. _The room look to be medium size the walls were painted peach on the right side of the room was chairs for the parents or student to sit and wait on the other side of the room were plants and frames hung on the wall. In front of the girls, there was a huge brown wooden desk. With a woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties working behind it. The girls walked up to the front of the desk.

"Excuse me." I said to the lady that was focus on the task in front of her. When I spoke her fingers stopped what they were doing as she glance over towards us.

"Yes how can I help you two young ladies?" By this time, she turns her body to fully face us.

"Yes we're new here and we came to pick up our class schedule." She quietly stood up and looked us over.

"You two must be the Hinamori sisters right?" She said with a smile on her face as we simply nodded our heads. "Well then here you go. Your homeroom is with Mr. Nikaidou okay. I'll get someone to take you there please wait for a minute." We nodded again as the lady went off somewhere. We stood there in front of the desk for five minutes until a man came into the office. He looked to be lost well, that was until he saw us.

"Ah, excuse me are you the Hinamori sisters?" We looked at him for a give long second until we nodded earning us a smile from the man. "Oh, well great I'm Nikaidou Yuu and I'm going to be your homeroom teacher." We gave him a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Nikaidou." We said in harmony.

Mr. Nikaidou looked to be in his early thirties he had messy brown hair with chocolate brown eyes that were shielded by thin framed glasses.

"Well then shall we get going then?" We nodded allowing him to start walking towards the door and us following him. Just as he was, about to walk through the door of the office he fell face first to the ground. We froze completely from shock what person would trip on nothing but air. Miku was the first to react.

"Aw! Mr. Nikaidou Are you alright?" Miku yelled as he kneeled right beside him to see if he was all right. I simply stood there as I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head.

"Idiot." Miku looked up at me and gave me a scowl in which I simply ignored. Nikaidou on the other hand started to sit up with his face covered in dirt as he gave out a small chuckle.

"Opps I fell again…And yes I'm fine Ms. Himamori." I felt a vein pop out when he spoke out our last name wrong.

"It's Hi**na**mori." He nodded as he stood up and dusted off his clothing soon enough he started to walk as if nothing had happen. Just as the three were reaching the class, Mr. Nikaidou told us to wait outside the door until he called on us to come in.

_**New Start in School Life or Maybe not**_

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

I was in my seat waiting for the teacher to come in. God this teacher is always late, I thought. Just when I was finishing my thought, I hear the door opening and to no surprise, it was Mr. Nikaidou. He went to his desk and told us to settle down. "Alright class I have an announcement to make," We all became silent to hear the news. "Good…Now today we will be have two new transfer students. Girls can you please come in now." The door opened again to revile two girls. The first one that came in had rosette pink hair and the one that trailed behind her had soft pink hair. Wait didn't Kaito say that the girl he bumped into had light pink hair, I thought. I looked over the girls again and soon enough I saw the girl that Kaito was talking about.

"Well then will you two introduce yourselves?" The girls nodded. The first one that spoke out first was the soft pink-headed girl.

"Hi I'm Hinamori Miku. I'm fifteen year's old it's nice to meet you all." I gave out a small chuckle. Well isn't Kaito lucky he didn't even have to ask for her name now, I thought. I glance over towards where Kaito was sitting which was right next to me and sure enough, his face was lit up with delight. I then turn my attention towards the other pinkette.

"The name's Hinamori Amu, fifteen." I smirked. Cool and spicy what and interesting combination, I thought. I took notice of her eyes they were golden brown just like the setting sun. Her hair and eyes went great on her if it were on any one else it just would not be the same.

"Well since you're both Himamori's I'm going to just call you by your names," I saw that Amu girl's eye twitch. "Okay then Ms. Amu you can sit in front of Mr. Ikuto." She simply rolled her eyes.

"Whatever…"

"SO 'COOL' N 'SPICY'!" Cried out the class.

"Mr. Ikuto can you please raised you're hand." I raised my hand allowing Amu to see where she will be sitting.

"And Ms. Miku you will be sitting in front of Mr. Kaito." The Miku girl nodded as the two sisters made their way towards their seats in front of us. I gave off a smirk. This is going to be a great semester, I thought.

* * *

**Angel-chan: There you go **

**Amu: Hm…I like it**

**Ikuto: Yeah me too**

**Angel-chan: *smiles* I'm glad **

**Miku: So I bump into Kaito in the first day of school huh…**

**Angel-chan: Yup well see you guys and can somebody do the****—**

**Amu: On it! Please R&R**

**Angel-chan: Ja ne **


	2. Chapter 2:Why Us?

**Angel-chan: Hey everyone. I'm so glad that you all liked the first chapter *smiles* **

**Amu: Yeah thanks everyone. **

**Miku: I hope we get to sing in this chapter. **

**Amu: Hm…I don't think we're singing in this chapter Miku or are we Angel-chan?**

**Angel-chan: *sweat drop* Ah…Can someone do the disclaimer's please. **

**Ikuto: xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Shugo Chara! Or the Vocaloids. **

**Amu and Miku: Wait! You did not answer our question! **

**Angel-chan: Enjoy *smiles* **

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I walked over towards my seat that was in front of Mr. Tsukiyomi. _Wait…Isn't that the name of the boy that Miku bumped into in the hall, _I thought as I took my seat. I looked at the front of the class seeing Mr. Nikaidou writing on the broad I decided to glance back at the boy, _they look similar but I am sure that isn't the boy that she bumped into,_ I thought as I drew my attention back to the front of the room. I looked over the writing that Mr. Nikaidou had written on the broad to see that it was English a small smile faded onto my lip as I took out my notebook and started to jot down the notes she place on the white broad. English was one of my favorite subjects however, I can never be to careless so I always jot down the notes to study them later. When finishing writing everything on the broad Nikaidou started to talk about today's lesson I on the other hands turned my attention outside the window since I already knew what the lesson was. It was about a good fifteen minutes into the class when I heard a 'tap' on my desk. I glimpsed down to see what it was and saw that it was a note? I raised an eyebrow but nonetheless took the piece of paper into my hands and read it.

_**Hey Amu want to hand out during lunch ;)**_

_**~Ikuto**_

I felt my eye twitch as I read over the note. I simply crushed the piece of paper in my hand and threw it behind me hitting Tsukiyomi on the head. I grinned as I heard the paper hitting the target as I brought my attention back to the world outside of the class. Not even a minute later did I hear another 'tap' on my desk I detached my eyes from the outside world and looked back down to my desk to see another piece of paper. I gave out a sigh as I took hold of it in my hands and read what was inside of it.

_**Come on Strawberry I'm pretty sure you got nothing better to ;3**_

_**~Ikuto**_

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I read over the damn paper finally deciding to reply back to this guy.

_Yeah I do, and that to get the hell away from the likes of you. And for your information it's Ms. Hinamori to you_

I threw it back to him and just as it landed on his desk with a 'tap' the bell rang saving me from another note. I quickly packed whatever things I had out and walked out of the class with Miku right on my tail. Just as we walked out and into the sea of students changing classrooms Miku spoke out. "Hey…Amu."

"Hm…" I answered.

"What happen back there that you just stormed out of the class when you heard the bell?" My expression was blank as I kept my eyes forwards while walking.

"Nothing….So don't worry okay?" Miku simply nodded. Soon enough we found our next class, which was to be Home Eco, which to my benefit was another one of my favorite subjects. When entered the classroom and went straight towards the teacher.

"Hello my dears, I take it that you're the Hinamori sister's ~desu." We gave the teacher a smile as we nodded. "Well then I'm Ms. Clover but all of my students call me Ms. Suu ~desu."

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Suu." We said in union.

"Now then let's fine you both a partner~ desu." Right when those words left her lips I quickly stepped in and stopped her.

"Um…actually Ms. Suu can we actually not get separated from each other. My sister doesn't like to be with anyone else other than myself when it comes to cooking." Miku nodded her head agreeing to what I just said; Ms. Suu simply smiled at us.

"Alrighty then you girls just wait until class starts so that I can give you a station okay ~desu." We smiled and gave her a nodded as we waited up in the front of the class.

About five minutes passed and the classroom started to fill itself with students. Everyone went towards their own stations just as I think I might enjoy this class I caught a glimpse midnight blue hair. I felt my body stiffen, as I feared for the worst, _No please do not tell me, _I prayed in my mind. I looked over the class to see if I was wrong but to my dismay, I wasn't. It was in fact the one person I didn't want to see for the rest of the day…Tsukiyomi. I let out a mental groan just as I was about to take my eyes away from the eye sore ours eyes met. He finally took notice of my presence and all he did was simply smirk towards me. I rolled my eyes at his actions as I put my attention elsewhere just then Ms. Suu spoke out. "Alrighty class before we start the lesson because we have two new students I'm going to be moving a few students around. And since the Tsukiyomi brothers don't have a partner then I have decided to…" I looked at all the girls in the class and saw then get excited thinking that they might have a chance to be partnered with one of them sadly that wasn't the case.

"I thought it would be a great idea to have the two brothers working together as partners ~desu." She finished with a bright smile placed on her lips as the girls moped at the hearing that the brothers will be working together instead of anyone else. I rolled my eyes at the action they took, _Really? There not very great,_ I thought. "Now then you girls can have the station Kaito-kun had ~ desu." I flashed Ms. Suu a smile and nodded as we made our way towards the now empty station. _Kaito! That was his name…_ When getting to the station we automatically tied up our hair into a messy bun and grabbed the apron that's provided for us. We then waited for Ms. Suu to start the lesson of the day.

"Okay now then class today is a free period. Your allow to create anything you want, it's a test to see how much you all had learned throughout the course so far. As for the new students due to the fact that you just joined us please don't worry if your dish doesn't come out as you wanted it too okay ~desu?" She said with a smile. "Now then get started you have until the end of class." Ms. Suu then took a seat on her chair and began to do some paper work on her desk.

I turn to face Miku, "What do you want to make?" I asked. She thought it over for about a minute until she faced me in an angle.

"Dumpling?" She said unsure of her answer I only gave her a soft smile.

"Sure why not, we haven't had dumplings in a long time." She smiled at my respond. We grabbed everything we need and began to make the dumpling.

—_**New Start in School Life or Maybe not**__**—**_

Twenty-five minutes pass; Miku was just placing the steaming hot dumplings on a plate to present to Ms. Suu. As she was moving, the dumpling around her was wafting the aroma of the dumpling into the air. I inhaled the sweet aroma and exhaled a sigh of pleasure it was as if I was back in my childhood making dumplings with mama and our older sister. "Mm~ they smell so divine." I said aloud.

"They sure do. I hope it's to Ms. Suu's liking." Miku said as she finished placing the dumpling on the plate. We then glanced around the classroom and noticed that everyone else was still cooking we were the only ones that had finished before everyone else. I suppose Ms. Suu took notice we were don since she walked over towards our station.

"Are you girls done alright ~desu?" She asked as we only nodded in response. "Oh! And what did you girls decided on making?" Miku looked up at her with a bright smile.

"We decided on making dumplings." She held the plate towards Ms. Suu display our dumplings. Ms. Suu sniffed the steaming hot dumplings and smiled at the aroma.

"Mm…they smell heavenly am I try one?"

"Please do…" I said. She flashed us a smile as she took one in her hand and bit it with her smile still in place however that soon faded and her eyes widen as she glance back down at the dumpling then at us.

"Oh my, this is the most enchanting dumpling I have ever tasted. This simple dish shows how much talents you girls have. Great job girls you have an A in the class." We smiled brightly towards Ms. Suu.

"Thank you Ms. Suu." She returned the smile as she continued to eat the rest of the dumpling as she walked off towards another station. When Ms. Suu was farther, away Miku jumped in glee.

"Yes! I knew taking those cooking lessons would pay off one day." I giggled at Miku's excitement but nonetheless nodded.

"Yeah…"

"I wonder how Miss Najika is going." Miku asked as she turns to look at me.

"Who knows Miku…Let's hope she's happily living her life next the person she loves." I said with a soft smile as I took one of the dumplings. Miku did the same and we ate them.

—_**New Start in School Life or Maybe not**__**—**_

_What the hell it takes my mom thirty minutes just to make one stinking dumpling! So how is it that they can make a batch of them in twenty-five minutes, _I though. "Damn they're good." Kaito said as I simply nodded at the comment.

"Yeah they are. I wonder just how good they are…" Kaito's attention turns towards me as he slowly shook his head.

"Don't tell me you're interested in one of the Hinamori sisters." I smirked at I glanced over at them.

"What wrong with that? Don't tell me you don't find one of the sister's to your liking like I do." Just as those words left my mouth, I saw Kaito lightly blush taking me aback. _He's…he's blushing…,_ I thought thinking I was going crazy.

"Wh-what are yo-you talking a-about?" I gave out a sigh.

"You know what I'm talking about…that Miku chick. You like her don't you?" I saw his blush increase.

"N-no!" I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness.

"Sure you don't but I am going to find out what's up with these girls." Finally, Kaito calm down and he shook his head at me.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi's how are you two coming along with your dish?" Both Kaito and I looked up to see Ms. Suu standing in front of our station with her usual happy smile.

"Oh…ah we just finished…" I said surprised at her sudden appearance. Kaito then took the plate that held our food.

"Please try some Ms. Suu it's a strawberry short cake." She kept her smile as she took a fork and dipped into the short cake. She placed the fork into her mouth tasting they dearest.

"Hm…It's good but it needs a bit more cream. So I'll give a B keep up the good work boys." With that, Ms. Suu moved on onto the next station. When she was gone, I looked over at Kaito.

"Where did you get that from?" Kaito took another fork and started to eat the shirt cake.

"I made it you know in case she might have come." I gave out a small chuckle.

"Nice…Now come one help me on thinking up a planning on how to get the Hinamori sisters to talk to us." Kaito rolled his eyes when hearing out what I was saying.

"Are you still with that?"

"Of course" I responded with a smirk earning me a sigh.

"Fine…I'll help you. It's not like I have a choice now do I." My smirk grew wider.

"No, no you don't" Just as I finished my sentence the bell rang.

—_**New Start in School Life or Maybe not**__**—**_

**Amu's POV**

It was lunch both Miku and I were under a tree eating our lunches. "Hey Amu-chan?"

I looked up towards Miku who had climbed up the tree. "What's up Mi-chan." I asked at I looked back down at my lunch and took a bite of it.

"Do you think we will ever see our friends again?" When she said that I stopped at mid-bite as I started to remember our friends, _I wish we could see them right now,_ I thought. I gave out a sigh as I brought up my sandwich back to my mouth.

"Who knows Miku…Remember what I always say." I sensed her nod.

"Yeah to always expect the unexpected." I looked up at her and gave her a smile.

"Yeah, and you know it's true." Miku smiled as she jumped off the tree branch and landed gracefully on her feet.

"Yup I know that's why I know we're going to be seeing them again." She said with a smile as I returned the smile back.

"So what are two lovely young ladies doing all alone here?" Both Miku and I looked over towards where the voice had come from and to my dismay, it was that Tsukiyomi person.

"Tsukiyomi…What business do you have with us?" I said with a cold tone. All I got in return was a false hurt expression.

"Aww you're so cold _Amu_ I just wanted to spend some time with you." If looks could kill then he would be dead right now.

"Don't…." Tsukiyomi smirked.

"Don't what _Amu_." I just wanted to slap that smirk of his off his face.

"Don't emphasis my name it sound wrong coming from your filthy mouth." I see him growing closer towards me.

"And Just why would I do that _Amu_." My glare was kept in place.

"Because I said so…" He lean in more and more until his head was right beside my ear.

"…No." I could feel him smirking as he said those words. _Argh! This bastard is getting on my nerves! _

I pushed him away from me and I quickly stood up from where I was sitting. "Whatever…I'm leaving." Just as I was, about to walk away I noticed that Miku was nowhere to be found and neither was the other Tsukiyomi brother. _Ah! Great…Just great…Well whatever it's not like Miku can't take care of herself…I just hope you're okay sis, _I thought. Just as I was about to walk away I felt someone grab my wrist and pulled me into an embrace. I blinked several time trying to see what was happening only to see nothing but black I looked up to see a smirking Tsukiyomi as he held me in his arms. "Wh-what the hell are you doing!" I yelled as I felt my face heating up and all I got in response was a chuckle. I tried to get out of his grip only to have him tighten his hold on me.

"Let me go you Pervert!" I felt him lean in feeling his warm breath beside my ear.

"No…" He whispered softly as he bit my ear. I felt my cheek flush scarlet red as I felt his teeth on my ear.

"F-fine! Have it your way then." I found my position and I mentally smirked. I quickly knee up in between his legs hitting him right on the groin making him quickly retract his arms from around me and protect his now painful area. As he was doing that he took a few steps back away from me as he dropped to the ground while I glared at him with a my face lit up with a fade red.

"Th-that's what you get for not letting me go!" All I got in response was a painful groan from him. I then walked passed him and gathered all my stuff and walked away. While I was walking towards the build, I could still feel my face heated. "The nerve of him!" I was about half way towards the building when I heard a buzzing noise. I stopped walking and took out my cell phone to see that I had gotten a text message from Miku. I opened the message and read what it contains.

_**Hey Amu, Angie-chan just called me and said to head home right now. She already talked to the headmaster and he's alright with it so I'll meet you back at the car alright.**_

**Normal POV**

When finishing read the message Amu shut her phone close and tucked it back into her pocket. She then gave out a sigh as she turned her heels towards the direction of her car, "I guess I have to go home then. Good thing too I don't think I'll be able to handle that pervert right after that…"

* * *

**Angel-chan: There finished with the revision **

**Amu: Wow You've improved so much Angel-chan**

**Miku: Yeah great job Angel-chan**

**Angel-chan: Aw thanks you guys**

**Ikuto: I still see it the same**

**Kaito: Same here**

**Angel-chan: Whatever so can someone do the honors**

**Kaito: Please R&R**

**Everyone: See you later.**


	3. Chapter 3:A visit to the Hinamori House

**Angel-chan: To think I would be rewriting this story again I haven't even rewrote the other ones that I have finished **

**Amu: It just goes to show you that you have improved a lot from what you use to write back then to now. **

**Ikuto: Yeah I guess you can say that since I have to look over the chapter that I'm rewriting I see how many mistakes I had and how crappy of a writer I was when I first started out. **

**Ikuto: Oh god she finally realized she sucks **

**Angel-chan: *hits Ikuto on the head with a bog paper fan* I never said that I said I use to have bad writing skills idiot. **

**Amu: *sweat drop* Oh Ikuto when will you learn. **

**Kaito: Poor brother. **

**Miku: Amu how can you like an idiot like that. **

**Amu: *blushes* wh-what are you talking about Miku I don't like him. **

**Angel-chan: Oh blushing are we *smirks***

**Amu: NO! xXxStrawberryAngelxXx does not own Shugo Chara!, the Vocaloids or an music she uses. Oh and any pictures used throughout the story will be in her profile.**

**Angel-chan: *laughs* please enjoy. **

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I just about to reach my car when felt presences behind me, they were following me. I stopped walking and looked over my shoulder, but no one was their only the lushes green field and a tree line sidewalk. "Hm…I must have been my imagination." I then continued walking. When getting to my car I saw Miku leaning on the door waiting for me. "Hey Miku sorry I took long." Miku looked up to meet my eyes as she gave me a smile.

"It's okay let's just get going." I nodded as I made my way towards the driver's seats door as Miku climbed in to the passenger seat. The car was a gift from mama and papa who were overseas at the time. It was the new fast** Bugatti Veyron –red and black-**

"Hey Amu?" Miku asked as I glanced at her.

"Yeah what is it Miku?" I said as I started to back out of the parking lot.

"Did you feel as if someone was following you?" I stopped driving, turn to look at Miku.

"Why, did you Miku?" She nodded. "Well, yeah I did but don't worry about it okay I'm sure it was nothing."

"Okay then." I smiled and continued driving towards the house. From the corner of my eye I saw Miku grabbing hold of her IPod and plugging it in to the cars speakers.

"Play a song we both like." I said as I kept my eyes on the road.

"Alright." She scrolled through the music and finally she tapped play and the music started to spill out of the speakers.

_**Oh my god , mitsuke ta odoru lady kugidzuke**_

_**Takanaru yo , kodou ga kimi kara shisen hazuse nai**_

_**Gimme gimme gimme oh my love**_

_**Cutie cutie cutie curious**_

_**Dare yori mo kimi ga mabushiku te**_

_**Hoka no ko ja naku te kirei na kimi o mi te**_

_**Me mo kurami sou de**_

_**Move that body , girl let's party (x4)**_

_**(hey yeah) manazashi ni (ok) tomadou yo (no way)**_

_**Kimi to no love game**_

_**Hey you hora , sono te (come on)**_

_**Motto chikaku (oh please)**_

_**Futari de yoru o koe tai**_

_**(oh no) yorisoi (oh no) sugi te ku (oh no)**_

_**Kokoro wa i wanna carry (oh no)**_

_**Yorisoi (oh no) sugi te ku (oh no)**_

_**Kimi dake i wanna carry you home**_

_**Kimi ni muchuu de fall fall fall in love**_

_**Kokyuu mo kurushii , uso daro u natsu no yume no you na kimi**_

_**Gimme gimme gimme oh my love**_

_**Cutie cutie cutie curious**_

_**Dare yori mo kimi ga mabushiku te**_

_**Hoka no ko ja naku te kirei na kimi o mi te**_

_**Me mo kurami sou de**_

_**Move that body , girl let's party (x4)**_

Both Miku and I sang along to the song and every time we hit a red light, we would then turn to face each other and sing to one another and dance to the music.

_**(hey yeah) manazashi ni (ok) tomadou yo (no way)**_

_**Kimi to no love game**_

_**Hey you hora , sono te (come on)**_

_**Motto chikaku (oh please)**_

_**Futari de yoru o koe tai**_

_**(oh no) yorisoi (oh no) sugi te ku (oh no)**_

_**Kokoro wa i wanna carry (oh no)**_

_**Yorisoi (oh no) sugi te ku (oh no)**_

_**Kimi dake i wanna carry you home**_

_**Yudane te i wanna carry you home**_

_**Kotae te i wanna carry you home**_

_**(hey yeah) manazashi o (ok) uketome te (no way)**_

_**Owara nai love game**_

_**Hey you kimi no te wa (come on) hanasa nai (oh please)**_

_**Futari no yoru o koeyo u**_

_**(oh no) yorisoi (oh no) sugi te ku (oh no)**_

_**Kokoro wa i wanna carry (oh no)**_

_**Yorisoi (oh no) sugi te ku (oh no)**_

Just as the song started to fade into the next one we had reached the house. "Don't you wish a boy would just come up to you and sing you a song like that Amu?" Miku asked as she let out a sigh. I parked the car in front of the house –**more like mansion**- and cut off the engine.

"Yeah…Sometimes I do but you know why we can't boyfriends Miku." Miku gave out another sigh and nodded as she climbed out of the car and I followed after. "Now then let's get going and see what Angie wants from u that she pulled us out of school."

"Right." The girls then started to walk towards the front door of the mansion when suddenly the door opened to reveal a maid dressed in a slim yet elegant** Chinese Cheongsam** red dress with gold outlining; it had slits opening from her sides starting from her mid-tight till the end of the dress and golden flames going around the border of the dress.

"Welcome back young mistresses." We smiled at the brunette maid.

"It's good to be back Star."

"Star~ we told you to call us by our names~" Miku complained making Star smiled.

"I know but it's hard to break an old habit you girls should know that pretty well." We averted our gaze earning us a chuckle from Star. "Well then if you girls need me I'll be in the kitchen Angie is at the den." We nodded and headed our separate ways. We headed towards the den to find Angie sitting on love seat next to the chimney and standing by the bookshelves reading a book was her fiancé.

"We're home sis." Angie turns to face us while her fiancé just glance up from his book only to return his attention back to it.

"Welcome home my dear little sisters." She said with a smile. "Please take a seat." We nodded.

"Now then I'll get right to it you girls have a Christmas concert that was scheduled today." I blinked. _Oh, that right it is almost Christmas,_ I thought.

"What time will the concert take place?" Miku asked.

"It's schedule to be at 2 p.m." I glanced over to the grandfather clock and saw it was already one it gave at least an hour or less to get prepared.

"Alright then we'll go get ready then." Angie nodded and sent us off.

_**New Start in School Life or Maybe Not**_

**Ikuto's POV**

Now I was driving my car -**Bugatti Veyron –blue and black- **with Kaito in the passenger seat. We were heading to the Hinamori residence on request for the headmaster. "So how do you think the girl's house looks like?" Kaito asked.

"Who knows?" But that soon cleared over when we stopped in front of a vine designed gate that lead to a mansion. "Maybe…huge…" We drove further in and the guard of the gate stopped us.

"How can I help you boys today?" The man looked rather young about in his early twenties.

"We came to drop of some paper to the Hinamori sister's." I said as Kaito held up a yellow envelope that said 'Homework' in the front.

"Alrighty then," He glanced at his watch. "Well you two should be able to catch up with them before they head out." He said as he opened the gate for us. We then thanked him and drove off. We drove up front and parked behind the black and red Bugatti Veyron. Both Kaito and I climbed out of the car and looked at the mansion.

"To think that these twins would be loaded," I nodded. "They don't even show it now do they?" Kaito shook his head as we both then started to walk towards the door. We knocked about three times before the door opened to reveal a blond girl. She did not even look to be twenty she looked more like a teenager.

"How can I help you two young boys?"

_Young boys? You look to be our age! _I thought.

"Oh, ah we came to drop of this packet for the Hinamori sisters." I said finding my voice.

"Oh you must be classmates of my dear girls please come in." The girl led us inside the house.

"Please do call me Star I'm the head maid of this house if you need something to hesitate to call." We nodded.

"I don't mean to be rude Ms. Star but how old are you exactly? You don't look to be over twenty." Ms. Star giggled.

"Oh I don't mind at all dearies, I'm thirty-five years old." Our eyes widen from shock, _thirty-five! She looks like a teen! _I thought.

"Wow yet you look so young." I said creating Ms. Star to flush red and giggle as she cupped her right cheek.

"Oh boys how sweet of you to say." We smiled.

"Oh, our names are Tsukiyomi Kaito," said Kaito and then he pointed towards me. "And this is my older twin brother Ikuto."

"Oh your twins just like my girls, well then if you would follow me Mr. Tsukiyomi's." she said as we continued to follow her to a big room filled with what looked like vintage furniture.

"Alrighty then boys please make yourselves at home while I go get the girls." Star gave us a little bow before she started out.

"Oh, ah wait Ms. Star!" Ms. Star popped her head at the entrance of the room.

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking what room is this?" She smiled.

"Oh this is the living room," with that she left leaving us stun.

"The…living room…?" Kaito worded out.

"It's kind of big for a living," I thought aloud. I then noticed that Kaito had taken a seat on one of the chairs among the living room while I explored the room. I walked over towards the fireplace placed on top of it were Grammy awards and another award for being the best singer. About six to eight awards surrounds a picture of women with jet-black hair and lavender color eyes next to her were four more people two of them look to be her parents, then there was a little girl with pink hair, and a boy about the same age as the girl with lavender eyes. Next to that picture, it was the parents and another couple; the man had midnight blue hair just like Kaito and me with matching indigo blue eyes. The women next to him had long blond hair that reach below her waist and her eyes were a lovely shade of lavender.

"My, my look who it is," I quickly turn towards where the voice had come from to see the girl with jet-black hair and lavender eyes standing there and standing next to her was the boy. He was tall and lean sleek jet-black hair with blood red highlights and crimson red orbs. They seem a bit older compare to the picture I just saw right now.

"The Tsukiyomi brothers, the sons of my parents best friends –Hoshina Souko and Tsukiyomi Aruto. My how you two have grown, Ikuto-kun you look just like your father." She said with a soft smile. By this time, Kaito was standing next to me both us freaking out.

"I'm sorry, but who are you and how do you know our parents' names?" I asked her. She smiled brightly as she made her way towards an armrest chair the man followed her and stood right next to her as if he was her butler or something.

"Hm…I suppose it's no surprise that you don't remember me. It has been several years since you boys last saw me. Well then I guess I'll just have to re-introduce myself now wouldn't I?" she said. "My name is Hinamori Angel the eldest daughter of the Hinamori family; my parents are Hinamori Tsumugu and Hinamori Midori. You boys might have heard of me as Angel Moon and when you still toddler you would call me big sister Angie." She took a pause and then gestured towards the man standing next to her.

"And this young man is Tatsuru Star; my fiancé. You boys use to call him big brother Tatsu." The two then gave us a tender smile as Angel finished talking. It took a while for everything she just said to sink in then small flashback ran through my mind of when I was a toddler when I would trip and fall or how I would play tag and hid n' go seek and each time either one would help me up or play with me.

"Ah! I remember…" I glanced over at Kaito to see him with a childish smile.

"Well Kai-kun remembers what about you Iku-kun?" She said as I gave her a small smile.

"Of course I remember you Angie your impossible to forget." He gave out a chuckle.

"Well I'm glad to hear that heh," she said as she crossed her legs. "Now then what brings you boys to our lovely house? Hm…now that I think about it…I don't recall advising your mother that we were back from the states. It's only been a month or so since we've moved here."

"Ah, no you didn't you see we're here because the headmaster sent us here to drop of this packet of homework for the girls." She nodded.

"I see so Tsukasa sent you. Well nevertheless you boys got here just in time the girl were just minutes away from leaving."

_Star said that same thing. I wonder where those two are going,_ I though.

"Ah, sis, Tatsu, what are you guys doing here?" My head turn the direction of the voice and to my disappoint it was the pink head girl with matching pink eyes. _Dammit, where is Amu?_ I thought.

"Oh we were just about to head out when I overheard from Star that he had guest." She said. Miku –was it- just gave out a sigh.

"You never miss a chance to meet new people now do you?" Angie only gave her a smile as she stood up, glances over towards us.

"Well boys it was nice chatting with the two of you, until next time." She said as she waved goodbye over her shoulder and walked out of the room with Tatsu right on her heels. Once they left, Miku only shook her head as she made her way towards us.

"That sister of ours is one wired women," she muttered loud enough for us to hear. "Anyways, can I have the homework packet Mr. Tsukiyomi? My sister and I don't have time so if you would give it to me as quickly as possible." She said with her hand out and waiting to receive the packet. Just as I was about to hand over the packet an idea popped into my brain.

"Sure," I said with a smirk, just as she was about to grab the packet I swiftly pulled it back. "But not until your sister asks for it from me personally." She gave me a small glare as she then gave out a sigh.

"Why is it that I knew you would be asking for my sister?" She said as she shook her head.

"What…?"

"Amu! He's asking for you!" My gaze went from the pinked eyed sister to the golden brown-eyed sister who was lean on the frame of the door. I see her letting out a heavy sigh as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Tsukiyo-" Before she had a chance to finish my last name I cut her off.

"Ikuto"

"Huh?" She asked as if she heard wrong.

"Call me Ikuto." She gave out another heavy sigh as she pushed herself off the frame and swiftly walked over towards where I was standing.

"Very well then, Ikuto give me the packet now!" I smirked.

"Sure," I handed over the packet however, when the envelope was in her hand I didn't let go instead I pulled it back towards me bring her along making her have contact with my chest.

"What the…"

"But only if you kiss me." She glared daggers at me. _If looks could kill I would be dead by now,_ I thought. Within the next few seconds Amu gain her footing and then stomped on my right foot making me release the packet from my hand and back up a tab bit. She made her way towards the door only to stop at the entrance as she looked over her shoulder.

"In your dreams Tsukiyomi." She said with venom in her words and then faded into the house. I then heard giggles coming from the room I look over to see the sister.

"heh, well thanks for dropping it off, goodbye." Then she left the room only leaving Kaito and me.

"Oh, Kaito…I think we're going to be dropping by more often from now on." I said with a smirk as he grin in return.

"This is going to be a hell of a good year for us." Kaito said as we started to head out of the mansion.

* * *

**Angel-chan: Yay! Finished**

**Amu: wow that's great**

**Angel-chan: from 2,212 words to 2,989 hahaha I love how much I have improved. **

**Amu: *smiles* well remember everyone Please R&R **

**Angel-chan: Oh and then song that was used in this chapter was Let's Party by Kim Hyun Joong and yes I'm a huge Hyun Joong Fan X3  
Till next time everyone.**


End file.
